


On the Other Side of Another War

by Polas



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polas/pseuds/Polas
Summary: After fighting in Askr's War, the married couple returns to the World of Conquest to yet another war.





	On the Other Side of Another War

**Author's Note:**

> Since most people theorize that the Takumi we summon has red eyes he must be from the World of Conquest. This means that after marrying Camilla and gaining a degree of sympathy towards Nohr during their time in Askr, he has to go back and deal with his family (and vice versa for Camilla)

“We’ll find each other again,” I remember assuring my wife right before we stepped into the portal. “We’ll run away together if we have to.” Camilla’s smile is sweet but pained, and I know what I’ve just proposed is impossible. She doesn’t answer me, just squeezes my hand before the light of Breidablik completely engulfs us.

Askr’s war with Embla was fierce and arduous, and yet I feel like I’d rather face down a battery of Emblain mages then my own brother, who won’t stop screaming about my betrayal. With two guards positioned on both sides of my chair, escape is impossible; Ryoma would cut me down if I moved so much as a finger. 

“Have you forgotten the scars that Nohr has left on our kingdom, brother?!” Ryoma thunders. “Those filthy scum murdered our father in cold blood, kidnapped Corrin who was but a mere child, and now they seem to have brainwashed you too, along with Corrin. You would side with Nohr, renounce your status as a Hoshidan prince and betray your family? By the Dawn Dragon’s blood in my veins, I won’t allow that to happen.”

I tiredly explain myself for what must be the twenty-third time. “I’m not siding with Nohr. I’m saying that maybe we should try to negotiate with Corrin instead of attacking with no thought or plan.” My memories of Camilla, with the Askrian sunlight gleaming on her hair as she looks at me with a smile. “Takumi.” her mouth forms my name and my heart aches with love. 

I want to see you again, on the other side of this war. Are you doing well, my love? Or has your family put you in chains too?


End file.
